Standing up
by Flissy27
Summary: When Daphne finds out she's pregnant she turns to niles for comfort
1. Chapter 1

Standing Up

It was a Friday afternoon Daphne was in the bathroom she was walking back and fought over and over again

Daphne: oh I hope its not positive. She says to herself she lifted the thing up it read positive

Daphne: oh god! Thought Daphne Suddenly there was a knock on the door Daphne froze and hid the test in her pocket and went slowly to the door

Daphne: Dr. Crane said Daphne Niles could see something was not right Niles: you alright Daphne you look pale. Daphne turned around and just burst in tears Daphne: Oh Dr. Crane I don't know what to do I've been so stupid. Niles took Daphne to sit down and gave her a tissue and a hug Daphne: thank you its Joe iam having his baby and we've been having trouble and yesterday he rang me up and told me its over I don't know what to do! Niles: have you told him about the baby?

Daphne: I've only just found out today! Niles looked at Daphne her face was red from crying Niles: what are you going to do? Daphne let lout a big sign and blew her nose Daphne: I need to tell Joe he has the right to know Niles: of course Daphne listen I have to go home to see Maris she's been worried lately about her weight and I have to calm her down Daphne looked at Niles you're a lovely man Dr. Crane Daphne kissed Dr. Crane on the cheek


	2. Chapter 2

Standing up part2

Daphne showed Niles to the front door

Niles: you going to be alright?

Daphne: I think so thank you for listening Dr. Crane

Niles: its what I do Daphne

Niles hugs Daphne Then suddenly Daphne looked at Niles and leaned in for a kiss!

Niles kisses Daphne back

Daphne: goodnight Dr. Crane

Niles: goodnight Daphne

The next day Daphne was on the phone to Joe...

Joe: what do you mean its mine?

Daphne: well who else's could it be?

Joe: oh I don't know!

Daphne: Joe please!

Joe: no you had you're chance!

Daphne: fine!

Daphne slams the phone down and sits on the sofa tears rolling down her cheeks

Martin walks through the door and sees Daphne crying...

Martin: whats up with you?

Daphne: no nothing I need to phone Dr. Crane

Martin: what Niles?

Daphne: its a private matter

Martin: oh right!

Niles was at this apartment having a sherry when he heard the phone...

Niles: hello Dr. Crane speaking

Daphne: I've told Joe he doesn't want to know!

Niles: oh Daphne


	3. Chapter 3

Standing up part 3

Daphne: can I come over to yours today?

Niles: course Daphne iam here for you

Daphne smiled and put down the phone

Martin: you okay Daph? Daphne looked at Martin

Daphne: no not really iam in a bit of trouble well actually a lot of trouble oh Mr. Crane i've been so stupid!

Martin: what is it?

Daphne: iam pregnant and its Joe's and he dosen't want to know so Dr. Crane is helping me

Martin stood up and gave Daphne a hug

Martin: look at me Daphne i've noticed how you and Niles seem to get alone do you have feelings for him?

Daphne looked at Martin

Daphne: I don't know there is something else too I kissed Dr. Crane

Martin: on the lips?

Daphne: yes oh Mr. Crane yes I think I do have feelings for him!

Later that day...

Niles was sitting on his sofa listening to classical music when the doorbell rang...

Niles: iam coming

Daphne: hello Dr. Crane

Niles: come in Daphne you okay?

Daphne: listen Dr. Crane I need to do something first

Daphne kisses Niles again but this time its lasts a lot longer

Daphne pulls away after about two minutes

Niles: wow!

Daphne: I think iam in love with you!


	4. Chapter 4

Standing up chapter4

Niles could hardly believe what Daphne had just said she was in love with him!

Daphne: Dr. Crane are you okay?

Niles: yes Daphne iam fine and (leans in to kiss Daphne) I think that explains how I feel

Daphne signs

Daphne smiles Daphne: I love you too but what about Maris?

Niles: Daphne we are getting divorced

Daphne: oh yes of course

Just then Maris comes in and sees Daphne and Niles handing hands and kissing!

Maris: Well you soon moved on!

Niles: do you blame me you made a fool out of me!

Maris: I did not I gave you everything!

Niles: yeah like what a load of selfishness!

Maris: iam not selfish!

Daphne: i'll just go I think you need to sort things out!

Maris: yeah thats right you go (pushes Daphne over)

Daphne falls over and lands on the coffee table and is screaming in agony

Niles: oh my god what have you done she's pregnant for god's sake!

Daphne: my baby!


	5. Chapter 5

Standing up part 5

Daphne was on the floor screaming in agony Niles could not believe what Maris had done

Niles: Daphne how my god (to Maris) call an ambulance now!

Maris: I didn't know she was pregnant!

Daphne: help me!

Niles goes to sit with Daphne

Niles: you'll be alright my love (kisses Daphne)

A few hours later the ambulance arrives they take Daphne and Niles to the local hospital...

Doctor: Miss Moon iam so sorry

Daphne: my baby?

Doctor: iam sorry

Daphne starts crying

Daphne: you mean I lost my baby!

Doctor: iam so sorry

Daphne looked at the doctor and said

Daphne: I want to see Dr. Crane!

Doctor: of course

Niles was outside the waiting room

Doctor: Miss Moon is wanting to see you

Niles: is she going to be alright?

Doctor: iam afraid she lost the baby she's very down

Niles walk in to see Daphne crying...

Daphne: oh Niles I lost the baby!

Niles: don't worry my love iam here and always will be

Niles paused for a sec Daphne just called him Niles

Daphne: you just called me Niles

Daphne: I know

Niles smiled

Daphne: Niles will you marry me I love you

Niles: of course Daphne I love you more than anything in this world

Daphne hugs Niles

The End


End file.
